


Gluttony

by Venom4904



Category: Horror - Fandom
Genre: F/M, murder rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venom4904/pseuds/Venom4904
Relationships: Horror - Relationship





	Gluttony

The air was cold, the air was stiff as she ran out of the broken down wooden shack, leaves, and sticks crunching under her feet. Running as far as her legs could carry her, she twists and turns through the trees sprinting like her life was on the line. The frightened girl hid beside a rock resting, keeping her breaths as quiet as possible. Minutes felt like hours for her just waiting for her chance to escape or just getaway. It was tense, very tense, and also quiet. She kept still beside the rock sitting on the muddy ground, she waited for a bit and decided to make her move since the woman couldn’t just sit there and do nothing waiting for help which she knew was not coming. She started to move, shifting her weight on the rock to stand up as slow and quiet as humanly possible.  
“Haha.” She heard and once the voice went through her eardrums she knew she was royalty fucked. Her stomach and heart sank. She looked at the man who was cloaked in all black, the man was huge like 400 pounds huge. The man lifted his arm locking his fingers in his hood pulling it down and what was revealed sickened her on what she saw was not human and what she could describe was a very deformed face with jacked up bloody teeth and huge boils on the right side of his face. He had no eyes in his sockets, blood leaking out of there. “Mary I’m very disappointed, really all you did was run and hide in one spot forever.” He complained to the frozen girl, sighed, shaking his head slowly with his hands up in ``I don't know motion.”But you did give a funny reaction, so thanks. And I have to ask, did you really think you could get away? Because if you did you would be mistaken.” He explained to the soon to be dead woman. She had a chance to run, but couldn’t because she couldn't move, her body was frozen. All she could do is look at that thing.” Want to know why?” he asked with sarcasm in his voice laughing at her fate. Thing shifted his weight then pointed at her bloody arm grinning.”YES! I CAN SMELL YOU! SMELL YOUR BLOOD!” he shouted hysterically, her stomach dropped even lower than it already was, cause she was fucked no matter on what she did if he was telling the truth. She tried to move to get away but she couldn't move. All she could do was sit there and wait for what is going to happen. Well thanks for staying still for me.” he grinned after he said it, taking out a book which looked very old and the cover looked like cooked human flesh. The man was flying through the pages, his head moving just as fast for a few moments then he suddenly stopped. He grinned as he bit his thumb off of his right hand, blood spilling on the woodland ground. The stench hit the air and her nostrils just as fast as the mutilated thumb fell out of his jacked-up mouth. The smell was so strong and horrid it gave her a massive headache. It hurt so bad she couldn’t feel anything, the cold or the pain in her stomach. The sickened woman rolling on the ground getting stabbed by the sticks and pines, She was yelling and groaning while clasping her head begging for it to stop, but it didn’t it just intensified. She screamed at the top of her lungs, her voice filled the woods probably disturbing the animals, The man laughed at her endeavor, stepping towards her breaking the sticks and leaves under his heavy foot. He grasped her forehead and let go, once he did the pain was gone in an instant. When grabbed a stick with a sharp point as the man picked her up by the throat. He lifted her with ease and smiled at her. “AH, what succulent young flesh.” He said, drooling as he sniffed her arm, in an instant, Mary stabbed him in the neck. He let go and she booked it as he screamed in pain. “ YOU FUCKING BITCH, I’M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS YOU FUCKING SLUT!” He screamed as loud as he could and sped through the woods on the track of his victim. The man jumped on her like a gazelle and forced her on the ground, picked her up, and laughed at her dispense. “Got you now you little bitch.” Mary was scared but she had to fight back so she punched his arms and tried to claw his eye sockets which it failed since she couldn't reach. She sank since she knew there was no way she was escaping this time. There was only one thing she could do was beg for her life which she did, spewing to let her live because she had friends, family, and life, but this seemed to piss him off. He squinted his eyes in an angry expression showing his teeth, Her eyes opened wide as he shoved his giant hand in her mouth grabbing her tongue and pulled it out and threw it on the ground. Blood came spewing out on the ground from her mouth and some went down her throat gagging on the blood trying to yell for which sound like a low pitch gibberish she was crying and scared she can't do anything and what he was going to do with her.”I usually like the face of my pray but you pissed me off.” He said proudly grinning while putting his hand on his chest. She still tried to fight, but it didn't last long after the struggling he broke both her hands. She winced in pain and the tears came down even harder. He slammed her on the ground.”You look so uncomfortable, here let me get you out of those clothes.” He said as he ripped off all of Mary’s clothing and threw it behind him as he laughed at her, loving torturing the poor girl. Mary tried her best to cover her nude body even with her broken arms. He picked her up by the neck again and groped her and assaulted her with sickening and detailed words on what he was going to do to her which was disturbing.”Well let’s start shall we.” He said choking her and putting his right hand on her head and started to chant in a different language. It made her body tingle like crazy also her chest felt it was getting pulled then went up in her entire body. She closed her eyes in fear and pain and when open her eyes she was lava, dark burnt rocks, and shadows as they crawled towards her all she could do was scream.


End file.
